Unluckiest Girl on Earth
by hyan-hye
Summary: Mikan thinks she’s the unluckiest girl on Earth but after being with Natsume, her mind changes. NatsumeMikan


**Title:** Unluckiest Girl on Earth  
**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine…  
**Summary:** Mikan thinks she's the unluckiest girl on Earth but after being with Natsume, her mind changes.  
**Pairing:** Natsume and Mikan

* * *

She woke up 15 minutes past 8 in the morning. _What 8:15am already? I'm going to be late!_ She put on her uniform and pick up her books and school materials dropping them all in her bag. _What day is today? Oh yeah, Friday, that's good since our teacher in the first subject is Mr.Narumi. _She ran quickly downstairs, nearly tripping down, luckily she was able to balanced herself, and then she continued running. 

She entered the class by the backdoor, greets the teacher and gives her excuse for being late and all, then she sits down on her proper place. _I'm so lucky he's the teacher_ she smiled, brought a notebook out and began scribbling.

"Class, I'm sorry but I need to do something very important. Don't worry I asked Mr.Ginno (AN: is the spelling correct? If not, please tell me, I'll gladly change it ) to substitute for me."

_You what? Of all the teachers why him, I guess I'm not that lucky huh? _

Time passed by so slowly, its getting boring, when Mr.Ginno's voice suddenly tuned up a bit knowing his students want nothing else but to ignore him and sleep "Class, let's check your assignments, bring out your book and turn it to page 54." Everyone looked into their bags, under their table (and others already have their books in front of them) but Mikan can't find hers, _Where is it? Where, where, where!_ She's panicking _Oh no… I think I left it, I remember studying last night… Oh no!_

Her desk stands out since it's the only empty table in the classroom, and of course, Mr. Ginno noticed it "Ms. Sakura, where's your text book?"

She lowered her head and said making sure Mr.Ginno heard her "I left it, but I didn't mean to."

"I stated a clear policy before, no book no entry, out you go."

Mikan stood up and walks out the door, _I'm so unlucky today, and I'll be unluckier if someone saw me out here_

"Hi Mikan, what are you doing out here?" _Eh? Who said that?_

_UWAAAHHH! Tsubasa!_

"Eheh, well I left my book you see…" she smiled at him

"Oh is that so, don't worry now, it's only 5 minutes before the class ends, you're lucky."

_Really, you think I'm lucky?_

The bell rings indicating that it's already break time. Everyone went out of their respective classrooms, walking towards the canteen and others, just outside the building. Then a message from the chairman (err… principal) was announced through the speaker that the students will have the rest of the day off, all of them rejoiced shouting 'Yey, no classes!' others saying 'Let's go somewhere this afternoon!' and of course that doesn't exclude our beloved, friendly and ever-so-cheerful Mikan Sakura.

_I guess I really am lucky!_

But wait, there's a follow-up message from the anonymous announcer, "Everyone should be with their partner this afternoon, since the purpose of the day off is to develop your friendship and cooperation with your partner, thank you."

And because everyone enjoyed being with their partners, they continue cheering and talking while Mikan, well, you know, her partner's err… not the person she wanted to spend with the whole afternoon, not because she didn't like him, but because she think he hates her.

_I'm not so lucky after all_

After the break they all went to different directions depending on where they wanna go. Mikan decided that she'll just spend the afternoon alone; after all it's not like Natsume wanted to be with her. _He'll just burn my hair off… _she thought sadly, _Why can't we just get along?_

She started thinking as she walks to wherever her feet are leading her. _Looking back people weren't treating me very nicely, even Hotaru's trying to avoid me at first, everyone always glare at me, my room's located in the attic, I wash the dishes after everyone ate, the academy gives me only have 5 rabbits in a month, And I can't even send a letter to grandpa. _She continued thinking negative thoughts that she's really unlucky and that the biggest mistake in her life was entering the academy when she suddenly heard a voice,

"What are you doing her little girl?"

_Natsume…_ She searched where the voice came from and saw Natsume sitting under the shade of a tree reading a comic book,

"Hey," she started

"Hm?" the black cat looked up to her

"Um… may I sit here… beside you I mean…"

"Do what you like." With that he averts his eyes from her back to the comic book he was reading

"Thanks." She sat beside Natsume

It's so quiet, it's uncomfortable, just then somebody stopped in front of them _Sumire _

"Hi Natsume may I stay here with you? I think you're kind of lonely."

"Huh?" Once again Natsume looked up, a little bit irritated "I'm not lonely." He points to Mikan "See." Then continues reading, ending the conversation quickly, Sumire's partner came around and asked her to go somewhere, Sumire has no choice left so she followed her partner leaving Mikan and Natsume.

_Natsume…_ she smiled _I'm not that unlucky after all, the truth is I'm pretty lucky… I'm sure…_

**Owari

* * *

**

Hige: Yey! It's done. So what do you think? Review please, no flames please and sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm not good in English. Oh, I was thinking of putting a sequel to it but I'm not really sure. Thanks for reading!


End file.
